wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon category
In a 's Pokédex entry, the category'In Camp Pokémon (Japanese: ' classification) is a name which identifies the Pokémon based on one of its defining biological characteristics. Most often, the defining traits are part of the Pokémon’s physiology, special abilities, or behavior. It was previously also known as species.Pokémon.com Pokédex (archive) Because categories reference real-world animals, they may be viewed as metatextual clues about the inspiration for Pokémon, instead of in-universe data. Before Generation III, the category was shown by just seeing the Pokémon, rather than upon catching it. In Pokémon games prior to Generation III, the character limit for a category name was ten characters. This has since increased from Generation III onwards, with the longest English category name being observed to be thirteen characters long. In other languages, the longest category name is 's German category "Elektrohörnchen" which is 15 characters long. This includes spaces but does not include "Pokémon". List of categories |} Trivia * Several Pokémon have had their categories altered between generations. This is primarily due to character limitations in earlier Pokémon games. , as an example, was originally the "TinyTurtle Pokémon". It was later listed as the "Tiny Turtle Pokémon". * The categories present in are cut off in early English releases of the games, most specifically those made up of more than one word with a space in between. This causes Pokémon like Pidgey to be listed as "Tiny Pokémon" rather than "Tiny Bird Pokémon". Internal game data lists the category the same as it appears in and other games, indicating a glitch in the Pokédex where a blank space is confused for the terminating byte for the name. This was addressed in later releases of the game. * is the only Pokémon with multiple categories. * The previous term, "species", should not be confused with a Pokémon species, since several different Pokémon can be identified by the same category in the Pokédex, no matter how distantly related. This term should also not be confused with the real world definition of . * Eight species of Pokémon are known as the Dragon Pokémon, making it the category with the most Pokémon species. * Wimpod and Golisopod's categories in Japanese comprise a pun: the kana (そうこうポケモン soukou Pokémon) can be interpreted as either 倉皇 (bustle or hurry) or 装甲 (armored). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=分類 FānleuihOfficial Nintendo Hong Kong Pokémon Sun and Moon site |zh_cmn=分類 / 分类 FēnlèiOfficial Nintendo Hong Kong Pokémon Sun and Moon site |da=Arter |nl=Categorie Soort SpeciesPokémon.com Pokédex (Dutch; archive) |fi=Laji |fr=Catégorie EspècesPokémon.com Pokédex (French; archive) |de=Kategorie SpeciesPokémon.com Pokédex (German; archive) |id=Kategori |it=Categoria SpeciePokémon.com Pokédex (Italian; archive) |ko=분류 BullyuPokémon Korea Pokédex (Korean) |ms=Kategori |no=Art |pt_br=Tipo Categoria EspéciesPokémon.com Pokédex (Brazillian Portuguese; 2013 archive) EspéciePokémon.com Pokédex (Brazillian Portuguese; 2016 archive) |ru=Категория Kategoriya''https://www.nintendo.ru/-/Nintendo-3DS/Pokemon-Sun-1092368.html#Pok_mon Вид ''Vid |es=Categoría EspeciePokémon.com Pokédex (Spanish; archive) |sv=Kategori Art |th=ชนิด Chanit |vi=Chủng loại Phân loại }} See also * List of categories in other languages References In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky On the official Pokémon Black and White site On the official Pokémon Black and White 2 site In Pokédex 3D Pro In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity On the official Pokémon X and Y site On the official Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire site On the official Pokémon Sun and Moon site On the Pokémon.com Pokédex Category:Terminology Category:Lists de:Kategorie es:Categoría fr:Liste des Pokémon par catégorie d'espèce it:Categoria ja:ぶんるい一覧 zh:分类